


Stiles Stilinski and the Attractive Actor

by MissSugar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, One-Shot, Romance, Teen Wolf AU, actor!isaac, nerd!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugar/pseuds/MissSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski—resident genius at Beacon Hills High School. The thing was, he had no friends. Zero. There was Scott, but he left for LA with his dad and he barely saw him.</p><p>Then one fateful day, Isaac Lahey, teen actor, waltzed into his calm enough life and decided that he was going to be his new best friend.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski and the Attractive Actor

i)

As Stiles slowly made his way through the parking lot in his blue jeep, he noticed that the students were being more hectic than usual. The girls’ squealing were slightly more high-pitched, the drama club that always hung out by the big oak tree seemed to be trying harder than usual, and in general there was excitement all around.

After finding a parking spot, the brunet quickly made his way to class, his red backpack hanging off one shoulder. He checked his watch, seeing that if he ran he would be ten minutes early, but then he looked around at the crowd of people that had all gathered in one place. He went with the choice of running.

He  _was_  curious as to see why the students were so excited, so on his way to class he glanced towards the centre of the crowd. There, stood a blonde teenager with a jaw that could cut diamonds.

Stiles couldn’t help but let his jaw drop slightly, seeing that he recognised the guy as Isaac Lahey. He knew he was an actor in some show.  _Teen_ … teen  _something_ — he couldn't remember as he wasn't a big fan.

Stiles shrugged, seeing as celebrities did have their right to go to whatever school they wanted, but why Beacon Hills? Maybe he had lived there as a kid. Anyway, Stiles didn’t care much for the subject and headed towards class.

It was hard to get through as the crowd had taken up some of the hallway, and it was hard to block out the screams of “I love you!” but he finally made his way to class, ten minutes early, as per usual.

ii)

The bell rang while Stiles was in the middle of staring at his notes from the last class.

He wasn't reading them, staring at them. He glanced at the empty seat beside him where old Scotty use to sit, then around at the rest of the classroom where only three seats were occupied.

It was several minutes later after that the bell rang, causing Stiles’ head, that was previously lying on his desk, to jerk upwards. He wiped his mouth and rubbed his cheek as he watched students pile in.

Stiles couldn’t help but overhear everybody’s conversations as they made their way to their preferred seats. His mind moved quickly so he wasn’t listening to one conversation for too long, but one thing Stiles did notice was that Isaac Lahey’s name was being repeated. Stiles tried to gather information from everybody and concluded with the fact that Isaac was going to be in their History class, which happened to be this class.

Then Stiles turned towards the empty seat beside him and sighed, knowing that this would be the seat of the new student.

It’s not that Stiles disliked Isaac, he wasn’t  _that_  prejudiced, but he didn’t like Isaac’s cocky smile that he often saw on poster ads for that show he’s on, and he especially wasn’t looking forward to showing some kid around. God knows what he’s going to be like, and he wasn’t looking forward to have everybody’s eyes on him.

The teacher entered the room, apologising for his lateness and motioned Isaac, who was standing at the door, to come in.

“This is Isaac Lahey, as I’m sure most of you know and he’ll be joining our History class,” Mr. Yukimura explained before pointing to the seat next to Stiles, “Why don’t you take a seat next to Mr. Stilinski over there?”

Isaac nodded and sent  _that_  smile in the brunet’s direction (yes, the one that annoyed Stiles).

“Hey,” Isaac greeted before turning to the girl behind Stiles and winking. She squealed and sort of flailed around in her seat, accidentally kicking the leg of Stiles’ chair in the process. To this Stiles just shut his eyes in an annoyed manner and brushed it off.

He turned his attention back to Isaac and smiled sarcastically, if you could smile sarcastically. If you could, then that was the smile Stiles sent to Isaac.

“And Mr. Stilinski,” the teacher piped up, catching Stiles’ attention as he wrote the date on the board, “show Mr. Lahey around, would you?”

Stiles nodded in acceptance just as a girl perked up saying she could do it. Oh look, it was that girl who kicked his seat. This was followed by several other girls and boys offering to do the same thing. Mr. Yukimura shook his head, explaining that he chose Stiles and that was the end of it.

Stiles rested his cheek on his fist. Great, he was showing Isaac around.

iii)

The bell rang, meaning Stiles had a free period. After stuffing his History book and notes into his bag, he glanced to his side. His eyes automatically narrowed at the sight of Isaac's scarf that he was wearing indoors. He then proceeded to ask Isaac when his next free period was.

“Err, now actually,” the blond replied with his eyes on his schedule—he was so unlucky to have his free period in the morning. Stiles glanced at Isaac’s schedule and saw that it was identical to his. “Mr. Yukimura said that we have the same schedule,” Isaac said quickly, meeting Stiles’ eyes. _I can see that_ , the brunet thought to himself.

“I’ll show you where all these classes are right now if you’d like, or you can follow me around like a puppy throughout the whole week,” he said jokingly. He didn’t want to be joking around with Isaac, but hey, might as well make the best of his situation, right?

“That second suggestion would be great actually,” Isaac replied with a smirk, obviously not very impressed with Stiles’ humour.

“Haha, no,” Stiles deadpanned. “C’mon, blondie, let’s go on an adventure.”

He started with the pitch, randomly blurting out that he used to play for the lacrosse team. Isaac, as expected, asked why he no longer played. Stiles replied with the fact that his best friend left the team and Beacon Hills altogether and it wasn’t the same without him.

Isaac nodded in understanding as he slid his hands into his pocket to take out his schedule. “Hey look, I don’t need much help finding my classes. I just need to know the order of the rooms.”

“Trying to get rid of me, huh, Lahey?” Stisaac asked with the raise of an eyebrow and an eyeroll.

“No, just tryin’ to make your job easier, Stilinski,” Isaac replied with a smirk.

“Yeah whatever, let’s make this quick.”

And so Stiles showed Isaac how the rooms were numbered and how the rooms like 1, 2 and 3 were near the entrance and how they all followed a weird sequence of arrangements. Isaac seemed to understand where all the rooms were quickly enough, which wasn’t a surprise to Stiles as actors have to learn lines quickly. Then he quickly showed him to the library, cafeteria, offices, bathrooms and they were done.

“Think you can survive until lunch time?” the brunet asked, almost as if he were challenging the taller teenager.

“I’m sure I can handle it. I am Isaac Lahey after all,” and with that the blond turned around and walked away.

As Isaac walked away, he found it a pity that Stiles didn’t like him very much. It was obvious through his actions. It was a pity because Stiles was one of the few people who seemed genuine and didn’t care about the fact that he was an actor. But then those people always ended up being the ones that didn’t like him.

It made him remember why he chose to be privately tutored.

iv)

Stiles headed to the cafeteria to get his lunch. Isaac was in every single one of his classes, always entering after him, so he decided that Isaac was a quick settler. Of course, being an actor that was an important trait, for the purpose of having to move around for filming purposes a lot.

And as Stiles was moving along the line at the cafeteria, he wondered how long Isaac would be staying here. He didn’t know much about the show Isaac starred in, only that ‘teen’ was in the title. Anyway, he didn’t bother himself much with the subject.

The line moved up and it was almost Stiles’ turn to get food when he noticed that he forgot to pick up a tray. He sighed and palmed his face in frustration, slowly letting it slide down in defeat. A tap on his shoulder saved the day.

It was Isaac, holding a tray for him. “I saw you get in line without a tray, so I decided to be a hero, like on my TV show.”

Stiles nodded almost absently, “Yeah… yeah thanks.”

Why he was absently minded? Well, for one, he didn’t notice that Isaac had a pretty nice pair of blue eyes, and two, he didn’t know that Isaac could be nice.

“Erm, you should move up,” the blonde said, motioning Stiles to move up with his tray.

“Yeah, um, yeah okay.” Stiles palmed his face again. “Err thanks again for that tray.”

“It was no problem,” Isaac replied, smiling slightly.

_Wait, this is weird. He’s being civil and less cocky than he was this morning. Hmm… maybe he’s just not a morning person. Does he want to be friends? Nah, that can’t be it. He wants something, definitely._

Stiles continued his inner monologue while at the same time expertly choosing his favourite foods, only stopping his thinking to pay for it. He reached into his pocket to take out 5 dollars when a hand stopped him.

It was Isaac. Wow, what a surprise.

The actor handed the lunch lady a 10 dollar bill to pay for the both of their meals. He then proceeded to lead Stiles away to a lunch table. He didn’t bother collecting the change.

“Need something, pretty boy?” Stiles asked as he munched on his bread role. He had to pretend to act cool about the nickname, because honestly he didn’t mean to say it. It just slipped out of his mouth and now he was regretting it because Isaac was smirking, broadly and cockily, may I add.

“Aww, you think I’m pretty?” Isaac asked teasingly, to which Stiles responded with an eyeroll. Yes, he did think Isaac was pretty—pretty  _hot_.

But he wasn’t going to admit that, especially to this over-confident actor.

“First you gave me the tray, and then you paid for both of our lunches, and now you’re sitting with me? Do you need something?” Stiles was really wondering now.

“Aren’t you supposed to show me around and take care of the new kid?” the blond asked, faking innocence.

“Erm,  _no_. I was only supposed to show you around. If you want friends I’m not the right guy for you, trust me. Look around, there’s tons of…” Stiles trailed off, seeing that there were students trying to be subtle about their stares, and others being not-so-subtle about their picture taking. “There are tons of people who want to be your friend. I’m sure you can get in with the popular kids.” Stiles motioned to the popular table with his head.

Stiles was acquainted with the popular table, seeing as Scott use to date one of them before he moved away. He never hung out with them, or sat with them at lunch, but he sure did know them. There was Lydia, Allison, Jackson and some other kids he didn’t bother knowing the name of. He only ever talked to the three he named.

Stiles felt kind of bad, basically handing Isaac over to them ‘cause let me tell you, they were not nice—with the exception of Allison. But if he was caught hanging out with Stiles, boy that would cause an apocalypse.

Because without Scott, Stiles was just, well, plain old Stiles.

“I’m just plain old Stiles…” the brunet said quietly to himself, but Isaac obviously heard him because this was followed by a quiet “Plain old  _cute_  Stiles” from the blond.

Stiles pretended not to hear that, even though it was probably obvious by the colour of the tips of his ears. He could feel them heating up and he wishes he wore his blue hoodie to cover his ears, but he settled on wearing a red flannel with a white shirt underneath today.

It was funny because just this morning he disliked Isaac, and now he was blushing in the cafeteria a few hours later because the hot guy called him cute.

“I’m not interested in hanging out with the popular kids,” Isaac admitted quietly as he poked at his food with his fork.

Now this got Stiles’ attention. “Oh yeah? Why not?”

Isaac shrugged. “It’s hard… making friends. Especially when you’re in the industry I’m in. And… you don’t seem to care that I’m, you know, a celebrity.”

Stiles wanted to laugh out loud— which he did do, but not too loudly. Isaac looked genuinely confused and unimpressed.

“I swear… it’s not… you… well… entirely you anyway…” Stiles managed to say in-between laughs. Loads of people were looking over at them now, even the kids at the popular table. Even though Isaac was use to this attention, he didn’t like it, and he was sure Stiles didn’t either.

Stiles stopped laughing several moments later and most of the people staring decided to go back to talking to their friends—maybe they finally realised staring is rude.

“Care to explain why you had a laugh attack there?” asked the actor, still not looking like he understood.

“Can you not see it?” Stiles asked with a wide smile. He was practically glowing. A sigh escaped his rosy lips when Isaac slowly shook his head. “This is basically one of those cheesy movies. You know where the actor goes to a normal high school, the girl thinks he’s a narcisstic jerk and doesn’t like him but then they fall in love blah blah blah…”

And then it dawned upon Stiles how awkward he had made it between the two teens. “I mean, you know, except I’m a guy and we won’t fall in love and just, I’ll erm… I’ll go now… Haha, see this is why you should hang out with Lydia and all them.”

And with that Stiles picked up his bag with his jerky movements and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria, a hand running through his hair.

v)

 _Wow, so much shit can happen in just a few hours. Think about what it’d be like if I_ did _become friends with him. The mayhem we’d get into. And it doesn’t help that he’s a celebrity and basically everybody has their eyes on him._

While Stiles was busy having his inner monologue, he didn’t notice somebody occupy the seat next to him. It was only when the teacher entered the room that the brunet become aware of the attractive blond in the seat next to him.

Mr. Harris started putting up quick notes and the method for their experiment on the board. Stiles knew he was going to have to take this down and because he wasn’t near the front like he usually is, he had to take out his glasses. Isaac chuckled lightly, and thankfully they were at the back so the teacher didn’t hear him. Stiles sent a glare in his direction as if to say “I know I look nerdy so shut up.”

But the thing was, Stiles didn’t look nerdy. In fact, he managed to look more attractive wearing glasses. But Isaac would never admit that, especially because nobody knew of his sexuality. It was something only he knew.

Stiles took everything down off the board and Isaac managed to get the gist of it. So everybody chatted away to their partners about how they were going carry out their experiment together while Stiles took out all the equipment for him and Isaac.

“So,” Isaac began, “turns out you were a partner-less A student until I came along. I would say that it’s fate.”

Stiles rolled his eyes with a small smirk gracing his lips. Isaac continued, “And it’s kinda funny how we’re in  _chemistry_.”

Okay, hold the phone. Was Isaac flirting with him? Or was he just messing around? Isaac was completely unaware of how awkward he was making it for Stiles.

He couldn’t tell Isaac that he was bisexual now.

“Are you just going to sit there talking or are you gonna help me with this?” Stiles asked, applauding himself in his head for not stuttering after Isaac basically made him feel like he was on cloud 9 for a while there.

“Honestly, I was never the best at chemistry,” Isaac admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously but he stood up from his stool to help anyway.

“It’s okay, man. I’ll carry out the experiment and you can write our progress. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Isaac replied before reaching for a pen and paper.

“So what are you good at, if not chemistry?” Stiles asked casually as he poured some water into a beaker and placed it on a hot plate. He picked up a small spatula and using it he started to put some copper sulphate into the water.

“Literature,” Isaac replied casually as he wrote. He stared at the copper sulphate, slowly reaching out to touch the powdery substance.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Stiles said, not taking his eyes fully off of the solution.

 _Literature. He’s good at literature._ Of course _he’s good at literature, I’m pretty sure he’s a romantic little shit, reciting Shakespeare to the people he’s dated and the girls he pursues._

“What about you?” he heard Isaac ask.

“I’m sorta good at all of the subjects really,” Stiles stopped. “Woah that sounded really cocky.”

Isaac only laughed in reply, not taking his eyes off of his note book.

They, but really it was mostly Stiles, managed to complete the experiment first. Stiles had successfully created copper sulphate crystals. Mr. Harris praised the both of them for their work. “Putting the two of you together was probably the best decision I’ve made this year.”

“It wasn’t him, it was  _fate_ ,” Isaac quietly said to Stiles when Mr. Harris walked away. “So,” he began, “I’m not really in to hanging out with the popular kids. They’re not the type I’d hang out with. So what do you say you and I become friends and you can come over to my house to play video games? I’ve got a pretty good collection of consoles.”

That sounded like fun, Stiles thought as he nodded in reply. Maybe he’d give this Lahey kid a shot.

**Author's Note:**

> 24/02/2014 - Day after publication. Thanks for the kudos! Fixed some grammar errors.  
> 28/02/2014 - Fixed some more stuff. Sorry for so much mistakes.  
> 09/03/2014 - No longer a chapter story. Now a one-shot.


End file.
